ianisbertoadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody Webb Adventures Series
Join Cody Webb and his friends as he goes adventures outside of Ohio as they make new friends, and fight evil at the same time. Films Season 1 (2008-2011) *(Pilot) Cody Webb Adventures of The Lion King/The Lion King 1 1/2 (First Movie) *Cody Webb Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Cody Webb Adventures of the Jungle Book (1967 Disney film) *Cody Webb Adventures of The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! *Cody Webb Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Cody Webb Adventures of Family Guy Presents: Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story *Cody Webb Adventures of An American Tail *Cody Webb Meets Aladdin *Cody Webb and My Neighbor Totoro *Cody Webb meets Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were-Rabbit *Cody Webb meets Tom & Jerry: The Movie *Cody Webb and The Emperor's New Groove *Cody Webb Adventures of Chicken Little *Cody Webb Adventures of The Princess & The Frog *Cody Webb Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Cody Webb and Kronk's New Groove *Cody Webb and Friends find Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Cody Webb and The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Cody Webb Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle *Cody Webb Adventures of The Aristocats *Cody Webb Adventures of Cinderella (1950 Disney film) *Cody Webb Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Cody Webb Adventures Of Cars Season 2 (2011-2013) *Cody Webb Meets Robin Hood *Cody Webb in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Cody Webb meets The Great Mouse Detective *Cody Webb Adventures of The Pebble & The Penguin *Cody Webb goes on a Quest For Camelot *Cody Webb Adventures of The Swan Princess *Cody Webb meets Oliver & Company (Sequel to Cody Webb and Friends find Atlantis) *Cody Webb meets Mulan *Cody Webb joins The Rescuers *Cody Webb Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Cody Webb and Babes in Toyland (1997 film) *Cody Webb joins The Rescuers Down Under *Cody Webb Adventures of DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Cody Webb vs. Gremlins *Cody Webb meets Tarzan Full Story *Cody Webb and The Return of Jafar *Cody Webb Adventures of Aladdin & the King of Theives *Cody Webb meets Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie *Cody Webb vs. Gremlins 2: The New Batch *Cody Webb finds The Secret of NIMH *Cody Webb meets Peter Pan *Cody Webb and A Troll in Central Park *Cody Webb meets The Pagemaster Season 3 (2013-2014) *Cody Webb Adventures of Space Jam *Cody Webb in Fantasmic! *Cody Webb meets Lady & The Tramp *Cody Webb Adventures in Home On the Range *Cody Webb find The Black Cauldron *Cody Webb meets Hercules (1997 Disney Movie) *Cody Webb go on The Road To El Dorado *Cody Webb meets Shrek *Cody Webb meets Shrek 3-D (Short) *Cody Webb meets Shrek 2 *Cody Webb meets Shrek The Third *Cody Webb meets Shrek Forever After: THE FINAL CHAPTER *Cody Webb and Alice In Wonderland (1951 Disney Film) *Cody Webb meets The Incredibles *Cody Webb Adventures in Once Upon A Forest *Cody Webb Goes To Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Cody Webb Adventures of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's *Cody Webb Meets Thumbelina (1994 Film) *Cody Webb Vists Monsters Inc. *Cody Webb Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 *Cody Webb Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Cody Webb Adventures of The Little Mermaid (1989 Disney Film) *Cody Webb Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea (2000 Disney Film) *Cody Webb Adventures in Ice Age Season 4 (2014-2015) *Cody Webb Adventures in Brother Bear *Cody Webb Adventures in Brother Bear 2 *Cody Webb Adventures in Cartoon Network Invaded *Cody Webb of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles Forever *Cody Webb Adventures in Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *Cody Webb Goes To Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *Cody Webb's World of Color *Cody Webb questions of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Cody Webb meets Freddie as F.R.O.7 *Cody Webb Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven *Cody Webb Adventures in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *Cody Webb Adventures of Toy Story *Cody Webb Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Cody Webb Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins *Cody Webb Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Cody Webb Adventures of Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Cody Webb Meets Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Cody Webb And Mr. Bug Goes To Town *Cody Webb Meets Winnie The Pooh (2011 film) *Cody Webb finds The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *Cody Webb Adventures of Osmosis Jones *Cody Webb and Friends discovers Faeries (Film) *Cody Webb Adventures of Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Cody Webb Adventures in The King and I (1999 Film) Season 5 (2015-2030) *Cody Webb Meets Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory *Cody Webb Adventures of The Fox and the Hound *Cody Webb Adventures of Pokemon The First Movie *Cody Webb Adventures of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2: Sponge Out Of Water *Cody Webb Advenutres of 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Cody Webb Meets Rayman (1995 Video Game) *Cody Webb Meets Rayman 2: The Great Escape (1999 Ubisoft Video Game) *Cody Webb Meets Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (2003 Ubisoft Video Game) *Cody Webb Adventures of The Angry Birds Movie *Cody Webb And Rayman Faced Raving Rabbids (2006 Ubisoft Video Game) *Cody Webb And Rayman Faced Raving Rabbids 2! *Cody Webb And Rayman Faced Raving Rabbids: TV Party *Cody Webb And Rabbids: Go Home! *Cody Webb Faced Raving Rabbids: Travel In Time *Cody Webb Goes To Amusement Park *Cody Webb Adventures Of Kingdom Battle *Cody Webb Meets Shrek Super Slam! * * * *Cody Webb Adventures Of Cars 2 & Cars 3 (Double Feature) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Cody Webb Adventures Of The Powerpuff Girls Z: The Movie *Cody Webb & Friends Goes On A BIG Adventure (2030 Special!) *Cody Webb, Ian Isberto, Cartoon All-Stars & Friends VS The Villains (SERIES FINALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)